


hot, and in more ways than one

by PerfectlyGenericItem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Oral Sex, caduceus Knows, caduceus sees All, caleb has a little bit of a sweat kink and molly has a big bit of a caleb kink, i guess this is also, it's humid and our boys are horny, like i know but i don't Know you know, lowkey i don't know how sex works, sweat sweat and lots of it, they're in love and they don't know it, they've been travelling for about a week let them fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyGenericItem/pseuds/PerfectlyGenericItem
Summary: The day the Mighty Nein reaches Nicodranas is very humid, and it's also the first time in a while Caleb and Molly have obtained a room for just the two of them.





	hot, and in more ways than one

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written smut before. I've read my fair share, sure, but I have never written it. I hope it's okay? I'm gonna go hide underneath a blanket for approximately eight hours now because I'm terrified of posting anything at the best of times. This is my first Critical Role fic, and my first smut fic, so I'm like. dying,
> 
> I, uh. I hope it's okay???

It’s summer, and most of the Mighty Nein has never been on the Menagerie Coast in summer.

For the most part, it’s a dry burning heat. The sun bears down on our heroes, who struggle to keep cool and avoid heat exhaustion. It affects Fjord to a lesser extent, as this is his homeland, and he’s somewhat used to the warm beachy sun. Although, it seems to be affecting Jester the same amount as anyone else - she’s always preferred the cold.

Molly, also, seems to be doing fine in the heat. He sweats, and Caleb notices - it’s hard, for him at least, to not see the drips of perspiration falling down the side of his face, slow and almost seductive. But he seems more chipper than the rest of them, and less exhausted.

Then there’s a rumbling off the coast. A flash of blue streaking from the water and the sky brings Caleb’s eyes to the horizon, where he can see black-grey clouds, heralding a summer storm. It hits them not long after, and most everyone is happy to feel the cooler raindrops on their skin. Fjord warns them it’ll be worse afterwards, and Jester agrees, and they try to make it to Nicodranas before it ends.

Barely, they arrive, and already Caleb can feel what Fjord meant. The water begins evaporating off the ground, and there comes a rushing wave of humidity as the cooling storm begins to peter out. He can feel sweat starting to form on his scalp again, and pool in places he didn’t want to mention.

They make it to The Lavish Chateau, where Jester’s mother lives and works. Caleb is intrigued and excited to leave the broiling air. It is cooler inside, although not by much. The air is drier though.

Her performance is as amazing as Jester made it out to be. Caleb, although not attracted to women, is still enthralled by it. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Molly shift, subtle but noticeable, in his chair. Caduceus notices it too, and looks over at Caleb, jerks his head towards Caleb and then Molly, and winks.

Caleb knows exactly what that means, and now his face is somehow hotter.

After the showing, they all traipse upstairs to meet Jester’s mother proper. She introduces them all, one by one, and Marion seems  interested in each of them. Fjord kisses her hand, and Marion leans over and whispers something to Jester, who giggles and nods. Beau also kisses her hand, and Marion seems taken aback, at first, and then laughs. At Molly’s hand kiss, Marion actually asks, “Is this how you all greet new people?”

“ _ Nein _ ,” Caleb answers. “You actually picked the flirtiest three of us all to be the first three you were introduced to. Completely coincidental.”

Caleb, sitting next to Molly, feels his tail brush the tip of his hand.

After their group chat, in which the group finds out that Jester may or may not be the daughter of the Gentleman - and what connotations that holds astounds Caleb - the seven of them are allowed rooming for the night. Jester is given her childhood bedroom, but the remaining six are told that, unfortunately, there are only three rooms made available to them. Beau asks to room with Nott, and when Caleb gives Nott the ‘go ahead’ nod, she agreed. Fjord goes to take a room with Molly, but Caduceus interjects. “Actually, if it’s all right, Fjord, I might room with you. No offense, Caleb.” And then he gives a painfully obvious wink towards Caleb, who reddens immediately.

“Of course,” Fjord says, giving an odd yet unreadable look to Caleb and Molly. Molly, who is standing close enough to Caleb to touch him. His arm brushes against Caleb's, and Caleb feels the sweat that has soaked through his cotton shirt sleeves.

In a loud deadpan, Caduceus announces that he and Fjord will take a room on the other side of the Chateau to Molly and Caleb. Beau, taking the hint, tells the servant that she, too, would like one away from the pair. Nott seems hesitant, but Caleb gives her another nod, hoping his face isn’t beet red like it feels. (It is.)

Molly and Caleb are led to their room, and it’s actually in a different section of the building. In fact, were Caleb to listen, he would be able to hear a mix of gentle and not-so-gentle moans coming from the rooms surrounding them.  _ It’s a good thing, then _ , he thinks firmly,  _ that I am not listening. _

He does, however, hear Molly draw in a breath.

And then the two of them are alone in the room. Caleb has taken out his silver thread and is stringing it up across the door and lone window.

“You know you don’t have to do that, Caleb,” Molly says, an amused smirk on his face as he watches. “This is a brothel. And a well-to-do one at that. There aren’t even the shady sort of people you’d get at a normal brothel.”

“That Al Gore person sounded plenty shady to me,” Caleb mutters.

“Oh, that’s a fair hit,” Molly muses, “but I don’t think he’d try to break in here. Neither of us seem like his type.”

“Well,  _ ja _ , I suppose his type is that of Jester’s mother,” Caleb agrees, spooling his thread back up and completing the spell’s incantations and gestures. Satisfied with his work, he turns around to survey the room.

It’s an L-shape, the door opening onto a hallway that leads down a few feet before opening out into the main chamber. Obscured around the corner is a king-sized, four-poster bed with white gossamer drapes and heavy silken sheets. There are about fifty pillows of varying shapes and sizes, and nestled in the middle of them, shirtless and arms splayed out, is Mollymauk. There’s already a half-tent in his pants, and as he sees Caleb eyeing it, he smiles knowingly.

“That’s been going since around, oh, halfway through Marion’s performance?” he says.

Caleb’s mouth goes dry. “You mean to tell me -”

“That I was sporting a hard-on all while meeting Jester’s mother?” Mollymauk grins, his sharp tiefling teeth making Caleb’s knees feel weak. “Absolutely, darling.”

Caleb coughs once, and he can see Molly’s amused expression. “Impressive. If I could ask - how did you manage that?”

“Well, you know. Jester’s mother is rather attractive, you must have noticed?”

“She has good looks,  _ ja _ , but I am not -”

“- affected by the charms of women, so you’ve mentioned.” Molly shakes his head. “Well, that helped, but then I started imagining you doing that song.”

Caleb steps back in bewilderment. “And that was… attractive to you?”

“Well, sure, in my head at least. Don’t know that I’ve ever heard you sing. But, in all honesty? I had to stop, imagining that, when we were up meeting Jester’s mom. Caleb, it was… getting me going.” Molly snakes his forked tongue over his lips, then smiles again. “Do you think Caduceus noticed?” he jokes with a chuckle, and that brings a smile to Caleb’s lips as well.

“He is not a very subtle man.”

“Cut him some slack, before us, he literally had no-one to talk to in that graveyard, and we aren’t the best role models.” There’s a gentle lull in the conversation before Molly speaks again. “So, tell me, Caleb, has it been worth it for me to keep a semi going while meeting one of our friends’ moms? Or was that a waste of my blood and energy?”

Caleb flushes, and Molly delights in watching his demeanor shift. His breathing grows heavier; he shifts his posture slightly; and he runs his thumb over the front of his fists.

“Ooh, I can tell it wasn’t,” Molly coos, and the soft, sultry voice he uses sends shivers down Caleb’s spine. Molly sits back against the pillows and quirks an inviting eyebrow towards Caleb.

Caleb unslings his books and their holsters from across his body and, maintaining eye contact with Molly, drops them to the ground. Then, a moment later - and Molly can’t help but laugh at this - he turned to the books on the floor and collects them into a neat pile. Molly catches a glimpse of his sweat-drenched shirt as he does this - it's still far, far too humid for comfort, and even Molly is struggling in this heat. Caleb's coat was rolled up and placed in his bag, and his light shirt is see-through with its moisture. He can see his upper back, riddled with burn scars, and Molly bites his lip - it's gorgeous.

“You are so… consistent,” Molly chuckles as Caleb stands back up.

Caleb smiles, embarrassed. “The books are very important to me. I do not wish for them to get ruined because of my carelessness.”

“I know, darling, it's fine. It's you.” Molly shifts again to sit up against the headboard of the bed, and makes a motion with his hands towards Caleb. “Shall we…”

Caleb removes his shirt. He was planning on it being a single motion, but the shirt sticks to him in places and makes it difficult to get off.  _ Curse this weather _ , he thinks as he finally gets his head free.

He doesn't quite mean it. He wouldn't tell Molly unless asked, but he has a bit of a thing for sweaty bodies.

After removing his shirt and revelling in Molly's sharp intake of breath - he loves hearing this man make those noises, and bringing them out of him - Caleb finally moves over to the bed. Molly takes his hand, laces their fingers together, and pulls Caleb on top of himself. Caleb's matted hair falls over the two of their faces, forming a curtain of sorts for their first kiss of the night. It's chaste, as first kisses often are, but both men are a little too worked up now to stay this way for long. They elicit small grunts and groans from each other as their kisses grow… less chaste, more hungry and powerful. Molly's hands drop Caleb’s and entangle in his hair roughly, pulling their lips together with more force.

Caleb’s running his fingers up the sides of Molly's torso, his biceps, and his horns. He can feel the slick beneath his touches, the sweat formed in the heat of both the moment and the weather making him shiver with anticipation. Molly pulls Caleb's lips from his own,  panting and grinning. “We should probably do this above the covers, eh?”

Caleb's response would normally be to agree. But something sparks in his brain, and the heavy silken sheets give him an enticing thought. In that second, he imagines their hot, _hot_ bodies pressed up against each other, both of them drenched, beneath the sheets that don't absorb but reflect the heat. Even the thought makes him moan a little.

In that moment of confidence, Caleb shakes his head. “ _ Nein _ , Mollymauk. I-I would enjoy - I mean, if you were up to it -”

Molly tilts his head as much as he is able, pressed into the bed, before a devious, toothy smile spreads over his face. “Oh ho, you want to get real steamy, Caleb?”

Caleb looks away, a little embarrassed. “I mean, not if -”

“That was me being interested, dear,” Molly reassures Caleb. “Very interested, oh my.”

Caleb meets Molly's eyes. “So you - you would not mind how sweaty we would get?”

“Caleb, not at all. In fact, I'm, uh, warming to the idea more and more.” Molly winks. “Pun intended.”

That earns him a roll of Caleb's eyes, but also a smile. Caleb shifts backwards, back onto his feet, so Molly can get off the bed and peel back the sheets. His fingertips ghost over the sheets and his smile grows wider. “Gods above, this is more and more appealing to me,” he all but groans. The noise goes straight to Caleb's dick, which is now almost fully up and uncomfortable in his pants. A quick glance shows that Molly's in the same predicament - which still astounds him.  _ I get him going like that. Me. Caleb Widogast. _

Molly traces Caleb's gaze. “Think we should get these stupid clothes out of the way?” he asks, but it's a rhetorical question, as he's already standing in front of Caleb. He takes Caleb's shoulders and, rather roughly, pushes him to the wall. His thumbs slide down beneath the waistband of Caleb's pants and hook themselves, preparing to slide them off as Molly kisses Caleb again. Caleb's arms wrap around Molly's neck, drawing him closer. Molly slowly, slowly, begins to take Caleb's pants down, although it's difficult with Caleb's lips on his own.

Caleb releases his lips, and Molly starts to trail his kisses down Caleb’s body. First his jawline, Caleb's stubble grazing his lips and chin. Molly's tongue licks a slow, torturous stroke down Caleb's neck as the pants fall further, pulling against Caleb's straining erection. At the light movement, Caleb gasps loudly.

Molly grins, his mouth now hovering around Caleb's abdomen. There are drops of sweat rolling down his skin, catching on his heavy happy trail and dripping onto the floor. Caleb, watching as Molly gets lower with his mouth and Caleb's pants, bites his lip as Molly looks up at him, tongue stuck out and knowing grin on his face. Molly catches a droplet on his tongue with a swipe, and swallows it, not breaking eye contact with Caleb.

“...Holy fuck, Mollymauk,” Caleb mutters, pushing away the hair glued, at this point, to his forehead and cheeks. “You have no idea what that's doing to me.”

“Well, I have some,” Molly corrects, dropping Caleb's pants the rest of the way and reaching up to palm Caleb through his underwear. Caleb draws in another sharp breath at the contact, releasing it in a sort of hiss.

“ _ Ja _ , that's tr- ungh, that's true,” Caleb struggles to get out as Molly finally pulls his cock free of his underwear. “B-But you are not inside my head. Y-You can't read my mind, and you'd have to to know exactly what you make me feel.”

Molly smiles, encircling Caleb's dick with his hand. “I know how you make me feel, though, Caleb, and the least I can do is try to make you feel the same.”

_ It can't be the same as what I feel, _ Caleb thinks through the lusty haze and almost visible steam in the room.

Whatever Caleb was about to think next halts as Molly pumps his hand. It's slow, teasing, but it still sets his nerves alight. A small, breathy groan escapes him, and Molly smiles, now on his knees beneath him. “Let's work up a sweat,” he whispers, barely audible, but Caleb can feel his coolish breath through the sweat that has run over his dick.

Molly's lips brush over the tip of Caleb's dick, and Caleb’s fists clench in anticipation. Molly gives him what he wants, opening his mouth and taking the tip into his mouth. His forked tongue swirls around it in lazy circles, sending slow but sharp bursts of pleasure through Caleb’s legs.

“Scheisse, Molly,” Caleb breathes, one hand drifting down to tangle in Molly's hair and the other in his own. Molly absorbs the encouragement with relish, and begins to take more of Caleb into his mouth. His left hand is already down his own pants, running fingers across his own hard length.

Molly starts to bob his head up and down, taking more of Caleb inside his mouth as he does so. He knows the exact spots to bump his tongue over each time he shifts, and Caleb responds with little grunts and whines, his hand in Molly's hair tightening and releasing with each dip and rise of Molly's head. Molly's hand grasps his own cock now, jerking it lazily but not enough to get him off. He likes to save that for Caleb to do, in whatever way he wants to. It is enough, combined with the blowjob, to coax little hums and moans out of Molly's throat though, and Caleb reacts to those vibrations well.

Caleb's hips are twitching forward now, not in time with Molly's bobbing but with Caleb's own moans. He's looking more and more desperate now, the hand that was in his own hair now a fist he's biting down on. And the keens Molly is bringing out of him are music to Molly's ears.

And there's sweat almost coating Caleb's face. Molly's never noticed it get this bad before - and he's sucked Caleb off plenty of times - but all of Caleb's hair is soaked, plastered to his face. There are rivulets running down his arms and chest and stomach, and plenty forming on his legs, too. Molly's not exactly dry himself, but Caleb is sweating bucketloads.

Molly feels fingers tighten against his left horn, and there's a particularly loud cry from above him that prompts him to pull Caleb out of his mouth and grin up at his boyfriend. Caleb looks back down at him, panting, and smiles wearily back, although there's a fire burning behind his eyes Molly knows all too well. He’s not exactly happy Molly didn't bring him to completion.

“I think we're hot enough now, don't you?” Molly asks dryly, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand and standing back up. “I don't want you to dehydrate yourself to death, love.”

Caleb nods, incapable of many words. Molly reaches into his pants pocket and draws a phial of lube from it. “How do you… want to do this?” he asks, waving the bottle towards Caleb. Both of them enjoy topping, and usually Molly lets Caleb pick.

Caleb swallows hard before responding. “If… If it's all right with you, Mollymauk, would you… be on top, tonight?”

“In the mood for a railing, huh?” Molly teases, and doesn't know how it's possible that Caleb gets even redder in the face. Caleb nods, twisting his fingers together in front of him.

“Well, I'm only too happy to oblige, darling.” Molly unceremoniously drops his pants and underwear, and extends his arm to bring Caleb back to the bed.

Caleb takes his hand, and Molly roughly jerks him, face first, onto the bed, stepping around his body as it falls. The bed is plush and soft, and Caleb nestles into it before he feels Molly pressing over him. Molly hears Caleb gulp, as he shifts, and the slick sweat between them makes Caleb feel even hotter.

“Caleb,” Molly purrs in his ear, bringing another moan out of him. “Shall we get between the sheets?”

Caleb nods furiously, moving underneath Molly until his entire body on the bed, his head and arms nestled in the pillows. Molly moves with him, and when Caleb is sufficiently positioned, reaches back and draws the sheets over them.

Caleb's first instinct is that it's too hot. As expected, the silk reflects the heat and his body absorbs it. There's even more of a sheen of sweat on his face and body, and he can feel fresh perspiration trickling from his back and arms.

Molly sucks in a breath in his ear. “Oh, Caleb, you were so… fucking… right. This is every bit as hot as I pictured it.”

All Caleb can do it cry out as he feels Molly's hardness against his ass, feels Molly's breath tickling his ear, feels Molly, Molly pressed against him and closer than he ever allows anyone else.

There’s a slick finger pressing against his entrance now. Caleb isn't sure when Molly had the time to put lube on his fingers, but even it is a little bit warmer than usual, although it's still much much colder than the two of them. It's soothing, but Caleb… doesn't want to be soothed right now.

“Molly, please.” Caleb's whimpering now. The sweat is pouring out of him. The heat of the sheets and the temperature of the room and Molly’s radiating fire against him only serve to make him even hornier.

Molly chuckles at the pitch of Caleb's voice as he slips another finger in, a lower grumble in his chest, a voice turned husky with lust.

“You good?” Molly asks, and Caleb nods, writhing beneath him, desperate. “You ready?” Molly asks, teasing, and Caleb nods again.

Molly removes his fingers, and Caleb is almost disappointed for a second, but he realises what that means right as Molly's dick slides in. It's lubed up, and again Caleb wonders when the fuck he had the time to do that. He doesn't wonder long, though, because every coherent thought stops as Molly's long, wide cock gets deeper within him. It's blissfully and yet painfully slow, and Caleb pulls his ass higher in the air to take Molly in further.

Molly laughs again. “Eager tonight, aren't we?” Caleb whines his assent. “I'm glad I'm not the only one who's been worked up all night, I suppose.”

“It's… the weather,” Caleb gets out through gritted teeth.

“I will say - mmm, Caleb - that the weather is helping.” Molly is still moving far, far too slow for Caleb's liking, but he seems to want to finish his soliloquy before picking up speed. “And the sheets. This was great idea, darling. Sweat was not one of my many, many kinks before tonight but you’ve swayed me to add it to my list.” He cants his hips forward, slow, too slow, and continues. “More specifically, I think the kink is sweaty Caleb. Sweaty, needy Caleb.” His tongue slowly licks the outside of Caleb's ear, and Caleb pants harder. “My sweaty, needy Caleb.”

The moan Caleb lets out after Molly said is one of the loudest he's heard leave him. Molly feels a surge of pleasure wash through him because of it, and he rides it out, rolling his hips into Caleb’s ass.

“And, my sweaty, needy, hot, horny Caleb, you want me to pick up the pace, eh?” Molly breathes, mouth still right by Caleb's ear.

“Please,” Caleb mumbles.

They both know Molly hears, but he asks again for posterity. “Sorry? Didn't quite catch that, darling.” His shit-eating grin is audible in his voice. Caleb has no idea how Molly isn't losing control like he is. Especially now they've been under the covers for about five minutes, and the heat is getting to him. There's still a niggling voice in his head, telling him that it's too hot. But it’s hot in more ways than one, their steaming bodies making Caleb harder than he thought possible, almost painful. So he pushes that voice back, and speaks louder this time.

“Please, Mollymauk.”

“That's all I needed,” Molly coos, pulls his hips back, almost leaving Caleb's hole, and then slams back in.

Caleb nearly passes out at the sensation at his prostate, all too quick and too much and exactly, exactly what he needed in this moment. He yelps, and Molly takes that as an encouragement. What once were gentle thrusts now become rough, fast stabs, and Caleb loses track of everything. He forgets where they are, forgets what they're doing, forgets the Mighty Nein, forgets everything except Molly. Mollymauk Tealeaf, Mollymauk, Molly,  _ Molly _ . Caleb is writhing and keening and weeping below him, every stimulation too much and yet not enough to finish him. He's rutting against the sheets now, each backward movement slapping his ass to Molly's crotch, angling Molly's dick deeper.

Molly, too, is losing his composure. He's stopped talking dirty, his low coy mumbles replaced with sharp sighs and hums of pleasure. “Fuck - Caleb,” he gets out between thrusts. “Fuck - I'm gonna -”

Caleb is way ahead of him. The warmth of the sheets he’s rubbing his cock up against overpowers him, and with a loud cry of Mollymauk's name, he's gone. His toes curl and his fingers grip the sheets roughly and every muscle in his body tenses amd releases. He can feel himself shaking as the orgasm tears through him.

Molly is still moving above him, although his hips are stuttering now, losing his rhythm as he, too, is overwhelmed. And somehow, at the last second, he maintains the self-control to pull himself out, gasping. He jerks his cock exactly once, and his release spills over Caleb's back with a loud, long groan that, were Caleb coherent and not still twitching, he might recognise as his name.

Dimly, Caleb senses the sheets on top of them being thrown across the room, and there’s a coolish feeling over his skin, although he is still  _ broiling _ . Molly flops down beside him on the huge mattress, breath ragged and body so,  _ so _ drenched in sweat.

Caleb doesn't move from his position, and neither does Molly, for a solid five minutes. They're both catching their breath for that long, and riding out the last tremors of their passion. Caleb, face half buried in the pillows, glances up at Mollymauk, who's sitting against his the headboard, one hand tangled in his hair, eyes closed, still with sweat pouring down the sides of his face. He opens his eyes and sees Caleb looking at him, meets his eyes, manages a half smile.

“I think,” Molly pants, breaking the near-silence of the room, “that I have sweated more tonight than the rest of my life, and Lucien's, combined.” He shakes his head a little, drenched mop of hair not moving - it's stuck to his horn. “I mean, I don't know what Lucien got up to. Maybe this was his day to day, right?”

Caleb brings his torso up, leaning on his elbows. “Was it worth it?”

“What?”

“What we just did. With all the sweat, and…” Caleb looks down to the literal puddle surrounding him on the bed, soaked into the sheet.

“Oh. Oh  _ fuck _ , Caleb, I wasn't joking about you making it one of my kinks, dear. That is at  _ least _ the second hottest thing I've ever done.” Molly laughs, eyes drifting over the room. They reach the window, and his laugh grows louder. “Oh gods, Caleb, look at the window!”

Caleb looks past Molly to where he's pointing, and can't help but laugh exhaustedly either - it’s rather close to the bed, and it's completely fogged over with steam. Molly reaches over to it and draws a smiley face with his finger in the steam, and then draws a dick.

“Jester would be proud,” Caleb quips, before burying his head back into the pillows. “ _ Mein Gott _ , but it is sweltering in here, Mollymauk,” he says, voice muffled by the pillows.

“No kidding.” Molly stands from the bed and stretches, before opening the window. There's some sort of screen over the outside,  preventing people from being able to see in, and stopping bugs from entering the room. There's a gentle cool breeze, but for the most part, it's now as humid in the room as it is outside.

Caleb is acutely aware of a drying sensation on his back. “I'm presuming that's yours, on my back?” he asks, and Molly grunts the affirmative.

“These rooms have baths,” Molly says casually. “Probably not for actual bathing, but we could clean ourselves off, cool down a little bit.”

Caleb agrees, and the pair of them head to the bathroom together. They're both too drained to do anything other than wash each other, but even that is nice. They both return to the main chamber, at first wearing robes but they elect to wear nothing to bed as it is still hot. (At least, it’s a decision for Caleb. He knows Molly likes to sleep naked.)

It's hard for the both of them to fall asleep, laying on a still damp bed in the humid, hot, steamy room. But they do eventually find sleep.

In the morning, earlier than he would have liked, Caleb awakes to a ping in the back of his mind.

He has enough foresight to sit up and grab a pillow to cover his crotch, wishing he'd thought to at least move the sheets closer to their bed. His other hand reaches out and roughly shakes Molly's shoulder, who stirs and mumbles something in Infernal.

There are two intruders rounding the corner - Caduceus and Fjord. Caleb relaxes by a miniscule amount, although he's still mortified. He's naked, and the humidity in the room is still intense.

Caduceus has one eyebrow quirked, trying and failing to hide an amused smirk. Fjord's mouth is ajar, and it's at this point that Molly rolls over to face the pair, exposing his nakedness to both of them.

“Oh, god!” Fjord shouts, averting his gaze immediately.

Caduceus, very pointedly staring at the ceiling, is no longer even attempting to hide his smile. “We've got breakfast down there, you two.”

“Oh fuck,” Caleb hears from next to him. “Hey, Caduceus. Hey, Fjord.”

“H-Hey,” Fjord gets out, still not looking.

“I don't know what you're trying not to see, Fjord,” Molly says, swinging out of bed and stretching with his back to the pair. “Caleb's got his modesty cushion, and you've seen all this before.”

“You are a terrible roommate,” Fjord says, “and I do  _ not _ want to see it again. We drew straws to see who'd have to come wake you guys up. I was praying you guys would have at least worn some underwear.”

“Who do you think I am,” Molly mutters as he squats down and retrieves his pants from the floor.

“Fun night?” Caduceus asks, ignoring the daggers Fjord and Caleb are now shooting him. Instead, he eyes the crumpled, sweaty sheets, in plain view of the doorway.

Molly grins. “Oh, you bet.”

“Stop talking,” Fjord and Caleb say at the same time.

“We'll let you two get dressed and get ready. Don't take too long, or we'll send Jester,” Caduceus warns, and the pair of them leave.

Molly, now wearing pants and a bright smile, looks over at Caleb's tomato-shade face. “Well, shall we?”

Caleb groans, this time in exasperation with a modicum of pain. “I hate everything right now.” He stands up and tosses the cushion back on the bed.

Two minutes later, the pair are now as dressed as they can stand in the temperature. It's less humid than yesterday but still dry and hot and disgusting. Molly notices Caleb walking with a slight limp, and shifting more than usual when he sits to pull on his shoes. Grinning, Molly decides not to tell him how noticeable it is. But he does make a mental note to ask Caduceus to slip him a covert heal later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I glanced over this before posting, and I just want to apologise for using HDYWTDT and the term between the sheets. I completely forgot about that.
> 
> Again, sorry if I don't get to your comments right away. I'm currently hiding beneath a blanket,


End file.
